


It was too much

by Mintaca



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaca/pseuds/Mintaca
Summary: Dan is gone and Phil is alone





	It was too much

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really crappy, I'm sorry. This is first work I have ever posted so let's hope I will be better in the future.
> 
> English isn't my first language so there might be grammar errors and typos

It was too warm. The sun, it was too bright. It wasn't supposed to be shining. People on the streets were smiling, birds were singing, and no one else felt the pain inside Phil's mind. No one else had the hole in their lives.  
The world had moved on, but Phil was left in the past. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. They were supposed to grow old together, they were supposed to see the world, raise their kids, get a dog. He was supposed to see Dan as an old man, hair grey, face full of wrinkles. He was supposed to see their kids as adults, see their children.   
He was supposed to die first.  
He wasn't supposed to see Dan in the hospital bed, powerless, too weak to even cry. He wasn't supposed to hear his faint goodbyes. He wasn't supposed to see his eyes close for the last time. He wasn't supposed to hear the doctor tell him that Dan was gone. Forever. He wasn't supposed to be at the funeral. He wasn't supposed to see the man he loved being lowered to the grave before even the age of 30, surrounded by those who had loved him.  
Secretly he was happy that they didn't get a pet because even though he loved dogs, it would have reminded him of Dan too much. He had moved away from London because it felt like the whole city screamed Dan's name. He had got a new apartment, he had bought new furniture because it felt like Dan's ghost was in every single item. He had stopped doing YouTube because it reminded him of Dan too much.  
The only thing he had left of Dan was the memory of his smile and the ring in Phil's finger. Even though the ring was a constant reminder of what he could have had and what he lost, he just couldn't take it off.  
He knew that he had to move on. He couldn't sleep, not without Dan pressing to his side. Different tastes or smells could make Phil cry. Even names of stores or streets. Seeing his family was hard.  
Everything reminded him of Dan.   
And Dan was gone


End file.
